


【天加】不是朋友

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin





	【天加】不是朋友

我们不是朋友。

天道说这话的时候神色淡淡，语气也不带波澜，一如往常地随意且笃定，仿佛他当真是高悬在人类头顶的那轮太阳，不会受凡俗人类半点影响。

加贺美就忽然觉得气愤，恼人的怒火没理由地直窜上心头，灼灼地毒热，燎得他舌根发酸，梗着脖子瞪眼半晌说不出话，只好愤愤不平地一咬牙一跺脚，头也不回地转身走掉抛下一个泰然自若的天道总司。

天道这家伙果然很讨厌。加贺美抿着唇在心底数落他的恶行，抢zecter，抢鲭味增，抢机车，自我主义的莫名发言，明晃晃的蔑视嘲讽，哪一条都有罪可循，都该被厌恶恼恨。这种恶劣的家伙为什么会被Kabuto zecter看中啊，可恶。连不计前嫌送上门来的善意都如此不留情面地拒绝，就算你不稀罕我这样的朋友，也没必要把话说得这么绝吧，一定要做得这么狠吗混蛋。

他想着想着又开始委屈。搞什么啊，明明知道天道是个性那么恶劣的家伙，居然还大脑发热地凑上去想交朋友，像个自取其辱的傻瓜。看吧，现在天道把话说得那么清楚，真真是一点美好的幻想余地都不留了，这堵墙撞上去一点渣都没掉，只有他自己头晕眼花，跌坐在地上摸着额头鼓起的大包不知所措，想哭都憋不出泪来。

——会想和天道做朋友的我真是个笨蛋。加贺美懊恼又沮丧，呻吟一声把脑袋埋进两手手心里。即使再清楚不过地知道天道的恶劣之处，他还是没办法欺骗自己。执着地认定天道是个好人，不自觉地对天道表现出全方面的容忍，因为天道吃过的亏很快就会忘掉，下意识地忽略和天道相处时的种种麻烦……真是可恶啊，偏偏他记好不记仇，完全没办法选择单纯地讨厌天道总司。谁让天道虽然性格恶劣但却是个好人呢，还是手握力量在努力拯救人民性命的骑士，正好是加贺美最向往成为的那类人——除去那唯我独尊的性格。

不过亏他还以为和天道逐渐混熟了，结果就被这种话一下推开到千里之外……都经历了这么多还要把人当路人对待吗，太过分了吧，真是岂有此理。加贺美气鼓鼓地嘟唇，既然如此我也不把你当朋友了，或许还能少受点气延年益寿。不明白朋友的珍贵的家伙……早晚你会知道没有朋友是一件多么可怜的事。

加贺美生气的脸可真有意思。天道冷静地在心里下评语，安稳地坐着享受热饮，完全不在乎加贺美是怎么闷声不吭地跑出去的——虽然明显是被他气走的。

天真得可爱，只是不应当提倡。天道顶着小煦冷淡的视线微笑着说再来一杯，温柔眉眼和煦如三月春风。但是这份温柔是不必给加贺美看见的，摆在加贺美面前更多的是讥诮挑衅和他无法理解的高深隐晦，擅长激怒与使人困惑。那样率直坚定的家伙在这世界已然罕见，尚且一派不谙世故的纯真热切就更令人侧目，惊叹于那份纯粹和稚嫩。说到底是个热血又迟钝的孩子而已，尚且透着青涩的果实香气，未经风雨。

璞玉也是要经过精心雕琢才能绽放光彩的，天道用指尖轻轻敲着杯壁，不形于色，迷雾重重的深邃眼底映着加贺美在暴雨中的哭泣。脱胎换骨的成长向来残酷，如今亲眼面对痛苦真相的加贺美也不过经历了他当年的第一步，坚强但还不够清醒。那样鲜活的悲伤，滴血的决意，是受伤的小兽舔舐着伤口、从喉间咆哮出的低低呜咽。

想要守护，想要足够强大的力量，可不是空有一腔热血或者喊几句话就能实现的啊……既然决定要做到了，就应该拼尽全力去成长吧。

——而他甚至迟钝到搞不清楚自己真正需要的是什么。天道想，像只精力过剩撒欢跑过来的小狗，没想过热情地摇尾巴除了玩耍和肉骨头还可能招来呵斥和巴掌。朋友，天道在齿间反复咀嚼这两个字，最终有些遗憾地耸耸肩，仰头将杯中的咖啡喝尽。朋友这种存在在天道总司的生命中还挺稀罕的，毕竟不是每个人都能接近得了太阳并且被太阳允许接近。

可那又有什么关系呢，天道总司和加贺美新又不是朋友。再说也做不成朋友了，加贺美给自己定下的目标足够长远，要想实现就必得把心态端正放在针锋相对的对手位，而不能缀在天道总司后头对他时时关注。我当然是最强的，到了这种地步都不知道还能不能变得更加优秀，对我投以太多关注算什么，行天之道总司一切的男人从来都不缺少粉丝。

我希望你会按着你发出挑战宣言的气势成长起来。那份挑战我已经接下了，要等多久都有耐心，只是不能允许放弃。不要让我失望啊，加贺美。

——因为我们不是朋友、到我面前来吧，这是可以期待的事。


End file.
